


FearThem

by DisinterestedSchoolgirl



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisinterestedSchoolgirl/pseuds/DisinterestedSchoolgirl
Kudos: 2





	FearThem

Starting from the beginning, then?

Wind stuttering on the base of a world, uninhabited and waiting.

Flash forward now. Not long.

Blood spilled on ground, a tragedy turned over to show the ugly face of a warfront.

A rattling sickness, covering the populace like a heavy blanket. Few would make it to see the morning

Eyes gone dark, lost without the influence of a soul behind them. Unavoidable, sometimes unfair.

Now that you've seen that, let me show you a few people. Arcane, and far too aware.

The first, a tall, proud silhouette standing above crimson-soaked soil. Their enemies and followers alike lay on the ground, but not for a second do they notice. Thorns line their footsteps.

Second, a small form- only acknowledged in the midst of her quiet destruction. Contagion runs in her blood, and her skin is paled and raw.

And of course, the last.  
I'm sure you're familiar. Down-turned eyes, and a desolate aura. She knows what she has done, and, unlike the others, is sorry. Deeply and truly. However, she knows her job is important and must carry on. Wincing and grief-stricken screaming follow her closely. She weeps.

Now I'm sure you're confused- but both of these are much more connected than they might appear.

I speak of WAR, PESTILENCE, and DEATH. Both lists follow that order, their damage and their personas.

WAR has been influencing humankind since the day we first considered peace. You know their story- greed and power. Wrath and confidence in one package. And, of course, as humans progressed and create more delicate social notions, WAR has become more structured, more controlled.  
In the face of the END, they have regressed into their primal form. Stubborn and torn and bloodied. Slowly, humanity will go with them.

There is not much time left now.  
I will be swift.

I am her, I am down-turned eyes and I am greed and power. I am a rattling sickness.

I am god.


End file.
